


【黑青】哲也下海啦！

by cyrialec



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyrialec/pseuds/cyrialec
Summary: 原作：黑子的篮球配对：黑子哲也x青峰大辉Only分级：全年龄说明：声优&艺人AU；蹩脚论坛体；文章里提到的一切作品都是虚构的，请随意想象w
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kuroko Tetsuya, 黒青
Kudos: 1





	【黑青】哲也下海啦！

交流区>动漫>声优音乐

主题：天啦噜！！！听说了吗！！你哲终于……

下海啦！！！高兴地跳起了舞┌(┌＾o＾)┐┌(┌＾o＾)┐

No.1 雨果小天使俺嫁

咦？？讲真？说好的新生代第一宇直呢┌(┌＾o＾)┐

No.2 一起跳

Ls比糖炒栗子还天真啊，直男又怎样，忘了前天见面会上high到飞起的大前辈们吗

No.3 真.Homo都输了吧

我先炸为敬。他相手是谁？之前没看到哪家有出这种新作宣传啊，放出来的卡司都已经定了…所以是漫改？

No.4 一口吃

>>3 我有去现场看哈哈哈哈 虎叔的操作让人窒息…在大屏幕上看到小黄这个表情简直了…[黄濑式懵逼.jpg] 虎叔太太还好吗ww

No.5 赤司様的头毛

说不定太太喜欢看旦那和美青年亲亲热热的场面呢

No.6 诶嘿

突然感应到有人在谈论我家小太阳

No.7 (・ω・`)

>>5 太太不知道，但丽子当时的表情很有华点哈哈哈哈。对老爸一脸嫌弃是要怎样啦ww 说起来这还是她和黄濑的第一次主役合作吧…番里的对手戏真的好棒啊，女王和犬系男子prpr

ls嗅觉有些可怕[壁]д･)

No.8 ==

>>2 哲也的公司都发推了→[链接] 比金子还真wwww

>>4 终于有人关心了…嘿嘿嘿是阿大啊！！！！惊不惊喜！！意不意外！！…之前一点消息都没透出来，让人没点心理准备（原地成佛.gif）不是漫改，原作是晴子太太几年前出版的小说>< 今晚下班就去买来拜读。

No.9 雨果小天使俺嫁

喜闻乐见的消息w 哲也好像还连续几年进了最期待他配BLCD DRAMA的声优排名前十…该说越得不到越想要吗233 第一名的宝座长期属于原泽哈哈哈，明明他整个人气质那么弯，结果连擦边球都没配过xx

No.10 (*´∀｀*)

我也看到推文了！！！正躺着刷推，手一滑手机差点没砸我脸上

No.11 ==

>>10 发出去刷新一遍才发现哲也相手是青峰！！！爱了爱了。

No.12 (*´∀｀*)

哦哦是《相合伞》这本啊，我读过…结局可以说是很虐了，续集也遥遥无期。青峰嘛…最近演技又更精进了，总之期待他和阿哲的组合。

No.13 一口吃

ls胆子真大w 不怕某位青峰先生在窥屏吗www

No.14 ==

哼谁还不是个小公主了，我偏叫：哲 哲 哲

No.15 一口吃

那个投票我也投了俺哲（掩面）…还投给过冰室先生呜呜 两位声音都太抓人了我对温柔系抵抗不来…

顺便14L是个什么梗新人求解233

No.16 心跳在左边

挺老的一个梗。哲也和阿大一起赶场宣传双子星的时候，有个主持人顺嘴说了声哲先生，结果被阿大盯着看到脑门冒汗哈哈哈啊哈。之后阿大还一本正经地说能这么叫哲的只有我hhh 悄咪咪丢个地址：[链接]。

No.17 雨果小天使俺嫁

哈哈哈看完了，青峰眼神好可怕啊wwwww不愧是野兽系男子…不过这个口吻…他们那个时候就是好朋友了吗？我一直以为他们在双子星之后才熟起来的…黑子先生无（chong）奈（ni）的笑容看得我老脸一红///

No.18 心跳在左边

楼上没怎么关注他们的宣传吧w 双子星第一次声优见面会玩游戏的时候，被其他人问到为什么两人那么有默契，青峰说过因为他们是很多年的好朋友

No.19 (人´ω｀*).☆.。.:*・゜

没错噢，他俩认识十几年了。

No.20 一口吃

诶？？什么情况… 十年前…青峰不是还在KISEKI☆!吗？

No.21 ==

嗯…哲也其实也是K团的人。

No.22 雨果小天使俺嫁

不是真的吧…我那时候还粉过小绿一段时间，但对我哲完全没印象啊？

No.23 心跳在左边

因为种种原因哲也没怎么上台表演过，最后好像出了件什么事他就自己退团、辞职去了和另外五人不同的公司。具体我也不清楚，因为那个时候关于他的新闻实在太少了，我还是翻官网看到的。不记得哪年了，他去日向的radio做客时讲过，退社之后他和青峰好几年都没讲过话，之后是偶然作为配角参演了青峰主役的一个乙女游戏，两个人聊了一次之后才又和好的…感觉当年情况应该还挺严重的，毕竟哲也是个很有原则的人。

No.24 哲糖

我都不知道这些呜呜呜

No.25 ==

别啊…事情都过去了，哲也去年不刚获得了声优大赏最佳男声优吗…好了我知道我转移话题的技巧很烂

No.26 Orz

迟钝如我两个月前刚入双子星坑…所以一直在找老糖吃。偶然在Youtube上翻到过一次节目访谈，除了他俩还有和哥和伊月前辈在，所以气氛挺好（nao）的…虽然剪辑很短不过真的够一年、不，够两年份的口粮啊嗷嗷嗷，哲也会和阿大一起配抓马不是偶然的啊！！咳咳…剪辑里首先是和哥抱怨了一下最近事务所给他的BL向工作太多了，还吐槽说居然全是受役，害他攻役的技♂巧无用武之地233，然后话题就歪了，三个深海中的男人真的什么都敢说哈哈哈哈。闹到最后，主持人问哲也有出演BL作品的意向吗？哲也说因为是从未涉足过的领域，他作为演员当然想过要挑战，不过很遗憾一直没有遇到合适的契机。大概是他回答得太官方了，主持人又追问道，有没有什么具体的设想和计划呢？哲也（重点来了）想了下说：如果搭档是青峰君的话，好像也不是不能出演呢。蠢峰当时好像卡了一下，才接住他抛来的梗哈哈啊哈天啊太甜了吧！！森雨大好！！

No.27 咦我的首杀呢

啊对不起好像我发布的时机似乎不太对…

No.28 (；ω；)

我天…猝不及防就被投喂了。本来对雨森雨无感，站雨我的…（内心出现了一点动摇）

No.29 ==

hhh 27L真的可爱…我们来讨论一下这张抓吧！

又：私以为角色和真人还是分开比较好w 虽然我也萌森雨，但黑和青真的只是亲友啦

No.30 仲良し～

好…那就由我来点燃战火吧！推文里只说了两位会是主役，但没有说明一个让人相当在意的事…朋友们，你们认为哲也是攻役还是受役？

No.31 真的猛士，敢于…

>>30 好的，不好意思噢。看到官推我有点太激动了…把声优和角色分开对他们来说是最好的。

No.32 我是27L

咦怎么好像时机又有点

No.33 顺便为受役投一票

那当然…赌一包瓜子是攻役啊。

No.34 怎么有些心虚

我去憋死我了，早就想讨论这个了，但楼里的空气一直阻止我，打出来的话删了好几次了

No.35 (*´∀｀*)

啊？我竟然没注意到推文里没说，我好像默认青峰是攻役了（

No.36 哲糖

+1

No.37 ==

+2 不过人要有梦想，说不定呢。

No.38 (*´∀｀*)

33L你好烦233

可是青峰还没受过诶，毕竟他可是连那位帝王都抱过的男人（笑）我觉得这次也不例外吧…至少我是有些想象不出来他的受音。

No.39 香草浇橙子

同意ls…新一代的声优里，青峰就是走总攻路线的吧？从纯情校园少年到霸道总裁和黑道太子爷之类的攻役他都出演过_(┐「ε:)_而且…还都挺好吃的（抹嘴）

No.40 哲糖

是啊他和今吉那张警察x警察的碟真的超…带感/// 每句话听起来都是所谓“男人的色气”不要钱地往外冒………

No.41 香草浇橙子

嘿嘿嘿我更喜欢青峰和良的那几张…大概因为是公司同期吧 他俩合作过好多次啊(¯﹃¯)

No. 42 哲糖

Ls两个食腐生物擅自high起来了，有些害怕|ω・｀)

No.43 雨果小天使俺嫁

一口吃太太读过原作对吧，您来说说他们和书中角色的契合度？看能不能推断出来卡司分配。

No.44 雨果小天使俺嫁

抱歉抱歉，回到我哲身上，唔我还没读过…那今晚先去看了再决定w

No.45 香草浇橙子

那我简短地说一下？就是优等生美少年和外冷内热的不良少年，因为好几次碰巧在一起躲雨而发展出的双视角双向暗恋青春校园故事。

No.46 一口吃

哈哈哈真的好简短

No.47 香草浇橙子

没办法…再说就要剧透了w 想让你们自己探索原作中两位的天使度。

No.48 一口吃

一定去看！！

No.49 三一

其实这本很清水，但确实是优等生攻噢。温柔、礼貌，又有自己执着的地方，和哲也以前的角色挺像的，讨人喜欢的不良少年也是青峰非常熟悉的角色类型了。不知道制作方会迎合这种印象，还是允许他们去新领域挑战自己。要是哲也演不良，说实话我有点期待。

No.50 一口吃

对哦，之前那张不是所有人都猜若松是攻役吗，结果被官方打脸了…不过樱井第一次攻役就能演成那样已经很棒了！若松也很努力地在喘了（咦？），所以弹幕一直刷什么不合适、无法想象、开玩笑吧之类的，我看得有点火大。

No.51 拒绝刻板印象

的确！我就站雨森啊，还要被说是异端（苦笑）

No.52 唉…

>>52 太惨了

No.53 姐妹我懂

我是晴子太太的书粉！来论坛一查果然有人在讨论相合伞抓马化的事w 对两位主演都不太熟悉，鱼鱼们在说的双子星和雨森雨是啥啊，没看懂…

No.54 禾苗

双子星是大家对三年前的动画《赫尔达的星辰》的爱称…它主线剧情是双男主共同成长、一起探索所处世界背后的秘密，并没有官方钦定的女主角。男主角其中一位是黑子役的雨果，另一位是青峰役的文森特，所以萌这两个角色CP的姐妹挺多的。多嘴一句他们真的很真（

No.55 来吧，这坑一点也不深

>>54 谢谢科普！我再观望一下（谨慎 我跳的坑已经太多了

No.56 禾苗

>>51 可是，如果这次选角符合大多数人对角色的期待，不就相当于哲攻、青受吗……？它不香吗？

No.57 我先硬为敬

香、香啊…嗯，偶尔刻板一下也很好（你

No.58 哧溜

那我自爆，我就是青受异端（大拇指 文森特受伤的战损场面看得我幻肢都站起来了…还有警察那张碟他的角色中枪的时候那声闷哼，鬼知道我反反复复听了多少遍

No.59 海（四声）

攻更难演得出彩不是吗？黑子第一次下海，安排一个经验丰富、能带他的人是应该的，我觉得他还是会先在受役领域熟悉熟悉…那么有辨识力的少年音不受一下太浪费了!!（心音

No.60 求求了

楼上姐妹我强烈建议你听一下哲也的乙女抓，明明都是全年龄，却比好多马甲抓还厉害。他那个声音在人耳边念犯规台词的时候，我感觉耳朵都要烧起来了…立马重拾少女心咳咳。不骗你，听得我全身酥麻哈哈哈哈，这样的他不去演绎一下魅力攻役不也很浪费吗？

No.61 同样求求了

这个问题上果然大家意见都不一样…还是先等官宣吧

No.62 雨果小天使俺嫁

……

天天刷也没看到消息，有点心焦

No.82 (T_T)

我把《相合伞》都刷了两遍了…晴子太太神仙文笔写出神仙爱情。

No.83 香草浇橙子

优等生和不良都让我好心痛 明明互相喜欢、那么为对方着想的

No.84 三一

其实结局也没明说他们一定就不能在一起啊（倔强

No.85 哼

呜呜呜闭上眼睛我梦里他们已经结婚了

No.86 三一

才知道消息，我爆炸！一直觉得你哲就是理想中优等生的CV啊啊！！

No.87 ☀

还没打完，看双子星的时候我就想，要是这位声优可以来扮演他就好了。之前查到你哲从不接BL工作，我还失落了一阵子，没想到竟然奶中了!!!!

No.88 ☀

楼上鱼鱼就是预言家？

No.89 = =

没有相合伞可以听我又去刷双子星了…太上头了

No.90 禾苗

哈哈哈所以太太最终还是跳坑了吗

No.91 ==

对啊！我本来只想看两集的，但就是管不住我这手啊（和珅打手.gif）最后一集文森特那句“回去之后，再一起去看一次日出”就是对雨果的告白对吧，不接受反驳。

No.92 禾苗

哈哈哈哈哈哈太太快速融入双子星文化（并没有这种文化

No.93 ==

啊…所以什么时候公布卡司的选角啊……

No.94 三一

啊…所以什么时候公布卡司的选角啊……

No.95 哲糖

啊…所以什么时候我的外卖才会送到啊……（太饿了忍不住破坏队形）

No.96 雨果小天使俺嫁

2333我当然还是继续奶黑子役优等生啦。

No.97 ☀

这么干等真的挺烦的，嗯……我再来分享一口糖好了w 4月新番你们有看吗…这应该是黑和青第三次合作的番，但是他俩丝毫没有对手戏对吧哈哈哈哈。两个人在不同的队伍、兵种也天差地别，没想到这样他们也能发糖啊。青峰有几次取材都在那抱怨没有和哲的戏份好寂寞ww 诶呀诶呀。

No.98 三一

这个我知道www 真是太闪耀了，好好好你们俩关系世界第一好行了吧///

No.99 ==

是哦，能享受哲的手制料理的声优，大概…除了火火就是青峰了吧？

No.100 一口吃

哇，我是一百楼耶

No.101 一口吃

手制料理…说那么高级不就是水煮蛋大法吗哈哈啊哈哈哈。

No.102 哲糖

干嘛拆穿，你哲不要面子的啊233

No.103 一口吃

哲也：在水煮蛋上，我有绝对的自信（大拇指。

No.104 香草浇橙子

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

No.105 我笑得像个黑粉

你哲新节目的录播公布啦，声优们组团去一个地方旅行吃播的那个，哲也和火火参加了最新一期。他们泡温泉的过程没放出来嘛，结果镜头一切就是哲也脸红红地躺在椅子上，一堆人围着他给他扇风哈哈哈恍恍惚惚

No.106 我头笑飞

我看了！！最好笑的是他还一本正经地解释说，他只是容易泡晕，不是体力不行。嗯……我们都知道，他很行，就可以了。

No.107 雨果小天使俺嫁

LZ外卖已经到了吗233 然后我年纪还小呢，没明白你到底在说什么呀，请详细些（天真猫猫的眼神.jpg

No.108 三一

当然是指他站着录上一天也能很优秀地完成工作，很行啊。

No.109 一口吃

当然是指他在现场可以安抚住两位野兽系男子、调节全场气氛，很行啊。

No.110 哲糖

到了到了，续命了。当然是指他参加整蛊心跳大作战未尝败绩这一点，很行啊。难道还有什么吗？（天真狗狗的眼神.jpg

No.111 雨果小天使俺嫁

……

诶这个帖姐妹们还在刷啊…我是来报告新进展的！！官推发文了：[链接] 哲也是攻役233333333

No.156 雨果小天使俺嫁

！！

No.157 =，=

emmmmmm

No.158 ==

…………

No.159 =O=

你们别玩了啦，有这么微妙嘛w

No.160 雨果小天使俺嫁

十分微妙。

No.161 哲糖

十分微妙。

No.162 (´-ι_-｀)

我在这里悄悄说应该不会有人看到吧…身为青受派本来只能暗地里活动，没想到还有能吃到官方粮食的一天…感动！！

No.163 ==

hhh我懂，以前帝王受过的那为数不多的几张碟都被我珍藏了…

No.164 (¯﹃¯)

(*´∀｀*)

No.165 这个时候

(*´∀｀*)

No.166 只要

嗨，EVA梗可以打住了（笑）

No.167 卷心菜包肉

而且发售日马上就要到了！！试听应该也快出来了。

No.168 ==

我飞快赶来!!! 现在感想是我接下来的运气是不是会变糟糕，因为连续奶中两次什么的，也实在太好运了。

No.169 ☀

当时我也投给了哲也攻役…有点小激动><

No.170 ==

下楼跑圈也不能阻止我High到不行想高歌一曲的心情…发行商请快点赏口试听吧！！！！

No.171 三一

我明天都想涂口绿去上班了！！呃，我日语不太好用的机翻，这则推后几句的意思是不是碟里会有一个新的番外？

No.172 一口吃

还真是。晴子太太为了这次抓马写的，说是原作结尾几年后的故事。

另：Jo厨无处不在啊盒盒盒盒盒

No.173 我好像意识到了什么

姐妹，你言下之意该不会是…

No.174 我不敢说

毕竟制作方是那个K社…好像也不是不可能（忍住颤抖

No.175 众所周知对吧

难道…会和之前他们发行的那张养成碟一样，番外二十五分钟满满地全是成年人的快乐？？？

No.176 香草浇橙子

【龙门粗口】这样一说我也懂了。但晴子太太文风很清水吧？

No.177 三一

身为老粉我有话说，并不是这样的，晴子啥都爱写也敢写，这几年粉她的人多了，她只是收敛了一些。

No.178 禾苗

所以我可以期待咯？

No.179 一口吃

结局的几年后，就意味着是他们高中都毕业几年了的时候吧。都是成年人了，当然要享受成年人的快乐（暴言）。

No.180 ┌(┌＾o＾)┐

嘿嘿嘿其实能有个盼头已经很好了，原作结尾我意难平啊…

No.181 卷心菜包肉

虽然这么说，但Ls姐妹内在还是肉食系对吧（洞察

No.182 试听试听试听——

试听试听——

No.183 心跳在左边

试听——

No.184 加入祷告行列

……

啊 试听放到官网上了！[链接]

No.201 禾苗

给了三个，最后那个应该是番外的试听！！

No.202 雨果小天使俺嫁

谢谢，我射没了。我错了，我不该怀疑哲也和青峰的专业。这张碟我买爆！！！

No.203 香草浇橙子

我才听完第一个，真的好像啊！因为有文字，我也想象过优等生和不良会怎么说话，自己也暗戳戳地念过。不是说哲也和青峰的表演就完全符合我的想象，但那种语气和语调真的…就是那两个角色应有的样子。句子里的停顿、呼吸和藏在情绪之后的情绪，他们都捕捉得好好啊！！！啊！！我要多一个墙头了。

No.204 一口吃

第二个试听是分手那一幕啊（嚎哭）

No.205 哲糖

我写了个翻译，为了防吞弄成图片了，大家能看到吗？

[图片]

No.206 ==

谢谢太太！！“五月雨总有一天会结束的…”这句话里峰峰的哭腔让我（ry

No.207 我也买爆

谢谢翻译！原来选的是这些片段啊。感觉制作方很尊重原作呀，这些对话我都还有印象。

No.208 一口吃

我也是！晴子太太的其中一个吸引我的地方就是，她创造的语言、她在字词上的选择。很真诚、很温柔，但你感动地敞开自己去触摸这些文字的时候，又会看到很锋利的东西，但那时你已经不想离开了。啊，突然更期待了。

No.209 禾苗

太太好会说！！我只读了这本，可的确有这种感受。还有两个星期，好难熬——

No.210 ==

……

一开售我就火速下单了，但到国内还要半个月，怎么这样（捶地

No.224 呜呜呜呜

我不想等了哇啊啊啊啊

No.225 哲糖

我在岛内，下周应该能拿到，听完给鱼鱼们汇报！

No.226 ==

好！等你！！

No.227 哲糖

等你><

No.228 雨果小天使俺嫁

期待repo！

No.229 一口吃

……

我来了！！这张碟非常棒！！剧情、表演、音乐和音效（尤其是雨声）配合起来很吸引人。淅淅沥沥敲打在伞上的梅雨、窗外雨势减收显出的沉闷和剧情高潮时的那场暴雨都做得好细致！而且Cast Talk好多有意思的地方ww

No.241 Repo君

！！我这是赶上了直播吗！

No.242 待机

我挑有意思的地方翻翻：自我介绍完，黑子说最让他惊讶的地方就是，给Love Scene配音时两个人竟然也是在一个录音室里完成的，因为紧张他吃了不少螺丝，真是给监督添麻烦了。

青峰：喂！一上来就是这边的话题吗，原来那个纯情的哲去哪了啊！

黑子：近墨者黑。

青峰：你这家伙……但说实话，作为第一次接的BL工作，哲已经做得很好了。

黑子：因为有经验丰富的青峰君指导我呢，我学到了很多。

青峰：…总觉得并不想回话ww 还有，现在在听的你们不要想歪啊（爆笑）

黑子：是很普通的指导，怎么在台词之间自然地加入喘息，基本就这种。

青峰：哲你别说多余的话了（笑）

No.243 Repo君

哈哈哈哈哈哈其实这次的角色上 峰峰的经验没那么丰富吧

No.244 姨母笑

所以经验点全点在了另一边的青峰 的确可以很好地指导你哲啊

No.245 姨父笑

嗯 喘♂息技巧的指♂导

No.246 ==

好像也可以由一位声优先录制好，另一位再配合他录音，后期制作时合起来就行。监督这是看他们俩在自己的角色上都是第♂一次，所以放一起磨合磨合嘛233

No.247 ==

想♂歪…既然峰峰你都这么说了，那我就不客气了！！

No.248 哲糖

哲学符号流行起来了哈哈哈哈哈

No.249 三一

太太，那个……番外的走向可以剧透一点点点点吗（伸出拇指和食指比划.gif

No.250 让孩子过过瘾吧

番外时长是17分钟，但大人快乐时光大概只有6分钟（什么 不过放心呀，走向很甜蜜，他们都已经成为了社会人，不再是当时那两个烦恼、冲动又无力的少年了TT

No.251 Repo君

那就好，妈妈放心了。

No.252 禾苗

太好了！甚至想去推上夸夸晴子太太呜呜呜

No.253 雨果小天使俺嫁

然后黑子和青峰讨论了一下原作和书里的角色，估计是录制前制作方预先拿给他们的话题。

黑子：接到这份工作后我就拜读了原作，感觉是个非常美丽的故事。

青峰：是呢，很多人都经历过的…这种少年时的爱情，所以拥有令人共感的力量。

黑子：而且相当真实，上锁的天台、周末补课和作者描绘出的学校里独有的气氛。

青峰：哲具体是指什么？

黑子：嗯…主人公是个很好的孩子对吧，外貌、学习、人际上都不需要其他人的担心，但他一直在努力融入他在的团体，也一直没有成功。因为他表现出来的并不是真实、完整的自己，连他本人也没有接受那个自己，所以他无法隔着面具真正和谁建立联系的。就是那种孤独又渴望的感觉，我认为是学生时代每个人常有的困惑。

青峰：是吗——？

黑子：每天在篮球部体验青春的家伙是不会理解的（笑）。

青峰：开玩笑的，我能够理解。所以我的那句台词就是故事里很重要的一个契机吧：“你不是一直是这样的人吗？”

No.254 Repo君

草 你哲好懂

No.255 捧心

草 你峰也好懂 那一幕…！！试图忍住剧透的心……算了忍不住了。

No.256 一口吃

哇，青峰学生时代原来是篮球部的吗，怪不得他个子那么高身材还那么好（ry 也有些好奇黑子参加的是什么部，他以前有说过吗？

No.257 禾苗

回家部（不是 文学部和戏剧部~ 按哲也的说法，他当时是很普通的社员。虽然我不信ww

No.258 香草浇橙子

优等生从来没有想过——他从未想象过，他会从这个和他的生活原本不会有什么交集的人那里，得到他一直期待的东西。在雨中自暴自弃地剖白自己，说：怎样，很恶心吧，和你想象中的我根本不一样吧！不良认真地看着他：你不是一直是这样的人吗？正是这样温柔的你，才让我想要靠近。——有人一开始就看到了他的心，还简单地接纳了它。在这个人面前他不再需要谎言，也不再需要试探和妥协。了解这点的那一刻，他的心微微一动。

No.259 一口吃

是爱情！！！（超大声

No.260 哲糖

是爱情说谎 它带你来骗我说 渴望的有可能有希望

No.261 为他们泪流至天明

姐妹快切歌啊呜呜呜 现在有未来篇番外可以用来疗伤了!!

No.262 楼下解解快来

啊…什么！竟然是我…救命我卡住了，让我翻翻我的土味情歌歌单！

No.263 三一

然后好玩的对话出现了XD

黑子：的确呢，就是两个人这样跌跌撞撞接纳自己，慢慢有了给予他人爱的能力的故事。选择由我来演绎它的一部分，我很荣幸。

青峰：○○君（不良）虽然说了那么帅气的台词，但对自己的事也看不清楚，需要其他人来帮他澄清思绪。读的时候就能体会到，他们年纪还小啊。能抓住这些微妙的部分写少年人的故事，作者很厉害。

黑子：那轮到青峰君说一个录制自己的角色时印象最深刻的事，FT就该结束啦。

青峰：啊……这个能说吗，就是Kiss场面的那个。

黑子：不说也可以。

青峰：看，Staff比了OK的手势。

黑子：不说比较好。

青峰：哈哈哈哈哈哈太难看到哲你吃瘪了，我特别想说。就是…因为哲试了很多次都无法达到监督的要求，最终效果还不够吧？所以Love Scene里所有的Kiss音都是我一个人完成的哈哈哈哈哈。

黑子：青峰君笑太过分了，从椅子上掉下去我不会扶你的。

青峰：（笑）。

黑子：是的，我只是在旁边发出了一些意味不明的声音。

青峰：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈当时你的表情…咳咳就是这样，希望你们听了之后能够喜欢这个作品！

黑子：非常感谢你们的收听！

No.264 Repo君

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈阿大你也别说多余的话好吗！！这下，我听番外时满脑子都会是这种场面了：阿大吃手手。

No.265 草生

太有画面感了 糟了我出不去了

No.266 禾苗

谢谢Repo君，辛苦了！搞半天两个人原来在互相怼 感情太好了吧233 羡慕了

No.267 香草浇橙子

以前看青峰登上杂志的硬照，英俊又傲气，眼神还有点冷。还以为他是那种…不好说，原来他现实中是这种形象啊，挺可爱的耶。

No.268 心跳在左边

如果他不开口的话，的确是位冷美人，又一个开口毁所有的例子x 鱼鱼有兴趣的话，可以去看看他参加的任何一场见面会，蠢峰这个外号不是没由来的，嗯

No.269 还有工口峰也是

感谢翻译！我可以安心等碟飘洋过海了~

No.270 一口吃

感谢！阿大和哲也一样，也有细腻的一面呢。很高兴看到他们对原作的看法。

No.271 雨果小天使俺嫁

哲也无法达到的效果……他在乙女抓里也配过Kiss啊，技术挺好的。不用担心，至少不像在吃手手w 我在思索，这吻到底得有多激烈啊？

No.272 哲糖

多煽情啊？

No.273 ☀

打住哈哈哈，再多说怕是要被审核了（doge

No.274 三一

听了就知道啦^p^

No.275 雨果小天使俺嫁

……

居酒屋的角落，浅发青年啜了一口生啤，放下酒杯，单手撑着下巴问：“我的吻技很差？”

他的同伴与他相对而坐，看着他嘴唇上新长出的“白胡须”，笑弯了自己那双狭长的眼睛。对于这个问题，他避重就轻地回答：“我很喜欢。”

浅发青年平静的面上忽地绽开一个笑容，他越过桌子抚上同伴的手背：“那只好请青峰前辈继续指导我了。”

深发的那个一听，被酒呛到咳得一张脸都红透了。

**完**


End file.
